


Monday Morning

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Братья Блут встречают утро понедельника вместе.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Michael Bluth, Джоб/Майкл
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Не ищите здесь обоснуя или чего-то вроде этого, ибо его здесь нет, только беспощадный флафф, сплошной флафф и только.  
> Авторка безумно любит сей пейринг и однажды её накрыло, вот она и решила подарить этим двоим такое счастливое утро наедине.

Майкл проснулся, точнее сказать, приблизился к пробуждению из-за чьего-то прикосновения к своей щеке. Впервые за долгие годы он пробуждался не из-за трели будильника или слепящего глаза солнечного света, а из-за мягкого, почти невесомого прикосновения. Майкл начал было снова погружаться в сон, когда прикосновение повторилось, на сей раз более продолжительное и решительное. Поняв, что у него нет иного выбора, как проснуться, Майкл открыл глаза и несколько секунд сонно моргал, привыкая к свету. Первое, что увидели его глаза, сфокусировавшись, было лицо его брата, нависшее в нескольких сантиметрах над ним.

— Джоб? — легкая хрипотца в его голосе после сна вызвала на лице Джордж Оскара теплую улыбку.

— Майки, — едва слышно произнес он, наклоняясь ниже, и потерся носом о щеку брата.

Майкл узнал прикосновение, разбудившее его. Если бы не события этой ночи, Майкл бы отреагировал, мгновенно оказавшись в другом углу комнаты, но после всего, что произошло между ними сегодня, он ощутил, как в ответ на это нежное касание в его душе разлилось тепло. Майкл снова прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь, когда Джоб потерся носом о его шею. Открыл глаза, и чуть приподнявшись на локтях, Майкл запустил ладонь в волосы Джоба, мягко поглаживая кожу головы. Казалось, что Джордж Оскар расслабился под этими поглаживаниями так, словно готов был замурчать, из-за чего Майкл тихо рассмеялся. Джоб улыбнулся, услышав смех брата, и подался вперед, целуя его. Майкл ответил на поцелуй, сильнее прижавшись к Джобу, обнимая его за шею.  
Блуты целовались, пока у них не кончился воздух. Отстранившись, Джоб окинул брата влюбленным взглядом и вновь склонившись к его лицу, потерся своим носом о нос Майкла, после чего прижался своим лбом к его.

— Как ты, Майки? — поинтересовался он шепотом, из-за которого у Майкла по коже пробежали мурашки.

— Я ни о чем не жалею, Джоб. Более того, я не был так счастлив со времен, когда Трейси была жива, — Майкл ответил со всей искренностью, на которую был способен.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что стоит дать Джобу то, чего он так давно добивается, перестать убегать от него и сдаться на волю судьбы, как он станет таким чутким и нежным», — думал Майкл, разглядывая каждую черточку на лице брата. Он не мог вспомнить, видел ли он его когда-нибудь таким… уравновешенным, спокойным и счастливым.

— Джоб…- начал Майкл, взял ладони брата в свои и переплел их пальцы, — Мне было очень хорошо с тобой этой ночью, ровно как и сейчас, но мне нужно идти заниматься делами компании, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас вся ответственность на мне и …

Джоб не дал ему закончить, буквально заткнув его глубоким поцелуем.

— Ни слова больше, Майкл. Я всё понимаю, ты и так дал мне куда больше, чем я мог мечтать. Но… я могу рассчитывать на продолжение сегодняшней ночью? — Джоб поиграл бровями, заставив Майкла залиться краской и смущенно хохотнуть.

— Посмотрим, Джоб, день только начался, — улыбнулся Майкл и попытался выползти из-под брата, что удалось не сразу, поскольку Джоб всячески пытался удержать брата.

Добравшись до края кровати, Майкл принял сидячее положение и огляделся в поисках одежды. Поскольку они были на яхте, полноправным владельцем которой с недавних пор был Джоб, Майкл не очень хорошо ориентировался, особенно после такой, богатой на события ночи. Майкл слегка улыбнулся, вспоминая, как они с Джобом решили немного расслабиться на яхте в воскресенье ночью, предварительно закупившись спиртными напитками. Как нередко бывало, под действием алкоголя у братьев вышла весьма откровенная беседа, в результате которой Джоб позволил себе зайти чуть дальше обычных, пусть и несколько интимных объятий. Майкл бы соврал, если бы притворился, что не ожидал поцелуя Джоба, поскольку все эти годы, что Джордж Оскар оказывал к брату такой повышенный интерес и даже увлеченность, Майкл готовился к чему-то подобному. Возможно, тот факт, что Джоб сейчас находился на более высокой должности, чем Майкл, придавал ему уверенности, Майкл мог лишь гадать, но Джоб решился действовать. После поцелуя он, оценив реакцию брата, точнее её отсутствие, медленно начал избавлять Майкла от одежды, покрывая его лицо невесомыми поцелуями. Алкоголь делал свое дело, и Майкл позволил себе расслабиться и отдаться происходящему, в конце концов, ему всегда было интересно, как далеко может Джоб зайти в своем обожании. О том, что было после того, как Джоб лишил его доброй половины одежды и их пылких поцелуев по пути в каюту-спальню, Майкл мог только догадываться, потому что тут его память преподносила лишь мутные образы. Но Майкл знал, что он не сожалеет ни о чем из случившегося, более того, он чувствовал себя счастливым от познания того, от чего сбегал все эти годы.

Майкл обнаружил белье у изножья кровати, а свои джинсы у порога в спальню, натянув их, он оглянулся, чтобы увидеть всё ещё расслабляющегося в постели брата, который внимательно наблюдал за ним с улыбкой, заложив руки за голову.

— Джоб, ты не помнишь, где… кхм, ты снял с меня рубашку? — поинтересовался Майкл, неловко приглаживая ладонью растрепавшиеся за ночь волосы.

Джордж Оскар расплылся в счастливейшей улыбке.

— Ты выглядишь ещё желаннее, когда смущаешься, Майки… Нет, не помню, посмотри на нижней палубе, — поспешно добавил он, встретившись с укоризненным взглядом брата.

Майкл кивнул и спустился вниз по винтовой лестнице. Его взору предстал небольшой беспорядок после ночной их посиделки, среди разбросанных вещей и бутылок, на кушетке Майкл обнаружил свою рубашку и майку.

— Джоб, напомни, где тут у тебя ванная? — поинтересовался уже одетый в майку Майкл, вернувшись наверх.

— Слева от выхода на лестницу.

Майкл удалился в ванную, размышляя, не принять ли ему душ, но решил сделать это дома, дабы лишний раз не искушать Джоба и успеть застать Джордж Майкла до ухода в школу.

Повесив рубашку на крючок и открыв кран, Майкл набрал в ладони воду и плеснул себе в лицо. Он повторил это несколько раз, намочив слегка и шею, когда почувствовал спиной тепло и руки, обнявшие его со спины, притягивающие ближе. Майкл вздохнул и выпрямился, чтобы обнаружить в отражении зеркала брата за своей спиной. Приняв у Джоба полотенце, Майкл вытирал лицо и шею досуха, в то время как Джоб не думал отпускать его из объятий, мягко поглаживая по животу. Отложив полотенце, Майкл вздохнул и позволил себе расслабиться в руках Джоба, откинувшись головой на его плечо. На это Джоб незамедлительно отреагировал, поцеловав его обнаженное плечо и уткнулся носом в ключицу, вдыхая его запах.

— Майки, ты так потрясающе пахнешь… — отозвался он, не в силах оторваться от ключицы, усыпая её легкими поцелуями.

— В самом деле? У меня с собой даже дезодоранта нет, — удивился Майкл, не открывая глаз и продолжая покоиться на груди и плече брата.

— Знаешь, чем ты пахнешь? Ты пахнешь… мной, — ответил Джоб шепотом, зубами прихватив мочку уха Майкла, на что тот лишь хмыкнул, пытаясь удержать улыбку.

Казалось, он может так простоять в объятиях брата, которые, несмотря на недавнее умывание, снова усыпляли его, когда из спальни раздалась трель мобильного Майкла. Чертыхнувшись, он освободился из рук Джоба и поспешил ответить на звонок.

Джоб последовал за ним, прихватив с собой его рубашку, аромат духов которой он, воспользовавшись моментом, успел вдохнуть. Судя по репликам, Майкл говорил с сыном, который уже проснулся и обнаружил отсутствие отца. Джордж Оскар встал за братом, помогая ему надеть рубашку, рукав за рукавом, после чего развернул его и медленно начал застегивать пуговицы. Майкл благодарно улыбнулся и попрощался с Джордж Майклом, пообещав скоро быть дома.

— Джоб… спасибо за всё. Увидимся на работе. Кстати, почему ты не одеваешься?

— Посмотри, который час, Майки. Я ещё успею вздремнуть, после чего уже начну собираться. Это же ты у нас ранняя пташка, — отозвался Джоб, притягивая Майкла для поцелуя.

Майкл хмыкнул Джобу в губы и, отстранившись после поцелуя, внимательно всмотрелся в лицо брата.

— Что ты со мной делаешь?.. — прошептал он ему в плечо, обнимая на прощание.

— Всего лишь даю тебе то, что ты заслуживаешь, — отозвался Джоб, услышав его последние слова.

Джоб взлохматил его волосы и усмехнулся, когда Майкл раздраженно закатил глаза, приглаживая волосы обратно.

— До встречи, Майки. Я… люблю тебя, — добавил он, чуть поколебавшись.

— Как и я тебя, Джоб. Не переживай, я не протрезвею и не убегу в другой конец страны, обещаю. Увидимся через пару часов в офисе, — Майкл улыбнулся, сжав плечо Джоба на прощанье.

Джоб вздохнул облегченно и кивнул, улыбаясь.

Майкл спустился на порт, с удовольствием вдыхая утренний морской воздух. Отстегивая велосипед от стоянки, он счастливо улыбнулся мыслям о том, что теперь он готов справиться с любыми проблемами, какие бы ни принесла его безумная семейка.


End file.
